Heal my broken heart
by taize
Summary: ThomaRyuichi, aus Ryu´s Sicht geschrieben


Also, dies ist eine Geschichte, die ich schon vor etwas längerer Zeit geschrieben habe. Aber erst jetzt, hier als meine Erste Veröffentlichen werde.  
  
Pairing: Tohma/Ryuichi  
  
^.^ * ich liebe die beiden zusammen, aber auch Ryu und Shu-chan *  
  
Ich freu´ mich immer über Kritik, Kommentare ect.  
  
Ach ja, Gravitation und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld daran.  
  
PS: Die Story ist aus Ryus Sicht geschrieben. Die gleiche aus Tohmas kommt auch bald und wird „My soul is yours" heißen.  
  
Heal my broken heart  
  
*************************************** Es tut so weh. Jedes mal wenn ich dich mit ihr sehe. Diese lächeln, dass du ihr schenkst. Ich würde alles dafür geben.  
  
Jetzt sitzt du hier. Musterst mich besorgst. Ob du etwas ahnst? Oder gar weist?  
  
Langsam stehst du auf und während du dich vor mir hinkniest, streichst du dir unbewusst einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Du versuchst mir in die Augen zu blicken, aber ich schließe die meinen.  
  
Ich habe nicht die Kraft in die deinen zu schauen.  
  
Das Rascheln von Stoff ist zu vernehmen, dann spüre ich sie.  
  
Deine Haut auf meiner. Erschrocken öffne ich die Augen, blicke direkt in die deinen. Blau auf strahlendes grün. Ich habe das meine schon lange verloren.  
  
„Ryuichi... sag mir doch endlich was los ist."  
  
Deine Stimme klingt flehend, traurig.  
  
„Ich kann nicht......... bitte Thoma mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer. ....Geh einfach nur." Entsetzt ziehst du die Luft ein. Würde ich auch wenn ich du währe. In meiner Stimme sind keine Gefühle, nur leere.  
  
So wie ich mich fühle. Schon so unendlich lange....  
  
„Ryu ... was?... was ist denn bloß passiert?  
  
Mit einem lauten klacken fällt der Stuhl auf den Boden, so abrupt stehe ich auf.  
  
`Bitte geh doch einfach. Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen in deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne die Chance dich jemals haben zu können. Weil du ihr gehörst. Und nicht mir!`  
  
„Ich werde nächst Woche in die USA zurückkehren."  
  
Es stimmt ich habe es schon seit einiger Zeit vor, dann muss ich dich wenigstens nicht mehr sehen, oder sie sogar.  
  
Die Stille die im Zimmer herrscht ist kaum noch zu ertragen, die einzigen Geräusche sind die des Ticken der Wanduhr und unser Atmen.  
  
Geschockt von mir hast du dich wieder gesetzt. Doch wieso sagst du nichts? Ist es dir wirklich egal?  
  
Bin ich dir etwa so egal?  
  
Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen . Lasse mich rückwärts am großen Fenster auf den Boden gleiten. Ich spüre das eisige Glas durch mein dünnes Shirt.  
  
Mir ist kalt. Zitternd schlinge ich die Arme um meine Knie. Lege meinen Kopf auf sie.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin ausgelaugt. Körperlich wie seelisch.  
  
Ich weis, dass du aufgestanden bist. Das du direkt vor mir stehst. Ich muss noch nicht einmal aufblicken. Jede Faser meines Körpers kann dich, es fühlen, schreit nach dir.  
  
Überrascht zucke ich zusammen, als du mich in eine Decke wickelst. Mich in die Arme nimmst um mich zu wärmen.  
  
Müde, ich bin so unendlich müde.  
  
Mein Kopf liegt auf deiner Schulter, deine Hand in meinem Haar. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange wir so sitzen, ich, mit meinem Kopf an deiner Schulter, dich umklammert, als währe es das einzige was mich hält und du mich im Arm haltend. Die eine Hand in meinem Haar, die andere in kleinen Kreisen über meinen Rücken.  
  
Das letzte was ich höre sind sanfte, tröstende Worte, bevor ich in deinen Armen einschlafe.  
  
*************************************** Eigentlich sollte mir kalt sein. Wieso ist es das dann nicht? Verwirrt öffne ich die Augen. Ich liege in meinem Bett, die warme Decke über mir, doch dass ist nichts im Vergleich des warmen Körpers der neben mir liegt.  
  
Deiner  
  
Noch immer schlafend in meinem Bett.  
  
Lieber Gott, was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich so quälst? Mir auf immer qualvollere Weise zeigst, was ich nie haben kann?  
  
Du bewegst dich. Rückst näher an mich heran. Gerade so als wolltest du mir unterbewußt Trost spenden und als suchst du meine Nähe so wie ich deinige. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hebe ich meine Hand, streichle durch das blonde Haar.  
  
Du lächelst.  
  
„Ryu..." es ist leise, fast hätte ich es nicht gehört. Träumst du von mir? Ich hoffe es ist etwas schönes.  
  
Fast hätte ich gar nicht mitbekommen wie du, dass du aufgewacht bist.  
  
Deine grünen Augen mustern mich. Fragen immer wieder das gleiche, während ich weis, dass ich dir die Antwort darauf nicht geben kann und will. Ich liebe deine Augen. Jedes mal, wenn man hineinblickt haben sie eine andere Farbe. Smaragd, Jade oder gar grüner als die Wälder.  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
Fragend siehst du mich an. „Wieso bist du geblieben? Wieso bist du überhaupt gekommen?" Aufmerksam betrachte ich dich. Ein kurzes Flickern in deinen Augen. Irgend etwas ist nicht in Ordnung.  
  
„Tohma was ist los?"  
  
Seufzend drehst du dich zu mir. So, dass wir uns gegenüberliegen. Kurz schließt du die Augen, gerade so als müsstest du erst Kraft sammeln. Als du sie wieder aufschlägst ist dein Blick endgültig, so entschlossen.  
  
„Mika und ich werden uns Scheiden lassen." „WAS?" Der Schock muss mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn du lachst leise auf.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, diese Ehe war aus Liebe? Sie war arrangiert und bestand nur aus gegenseitigen Interessen." Wieder seufzt du und stehst auf. Drehst mir den Rücken zu. „Wir haben uns nie geliebt. Selbst wenn sie mich geliebt hätte, mein Herz ist schon lange vergeben."  
  
Ein kleiner Satz, der alles in mir Zerschmettert.  
  
Jegliche noch so kleinste Hoffnung, die je existiert hat ist vernichtet.  
  
Es tut so weh.  
  
Mein Herz tut so unendlich weh, das ich das Gefühl habe als könnte ich nicht mehr atmen.  
  
Mit einer jähen Bewegung drehst du dich, siehst mich an. So ernst habe ich dich noch nie erlebt. „Damals als ich diese Person traf, wusste ich sofort, sie ist die Richtige. Der eine Mensch, den ich je ganz und gar lieben könnte." Deine Worte sind nur ein Flüster, doch sie dröhnen in meinen Ohren.  
  
Wieso, wieso quälst du mich so?  
  
„Du, du bist die andere Hälfte meiner Selbst Ryuichi."  
  
Perplex sehe ich ihn an. „Nani?", das ist doch sicher nur ein dummer Scherz.  
  
Langsam lächelnd, kommst du wieder zu mir aufs Bett. Noch bevor ich die Chance habe etwas zu sagen, sind deine Lippen auf meinen.  
  
Wenn dies ein Traum ist möchte ich nie wieder erwachen. Mit Tränen in den Augen sitze ich da und küsse dich.  
  
Ich bin glücklich......  
  
Süßer als Honig. Dein Kuss ist besser als alles was mir jemals passiert ist. Es ist der schönste den ich je bekommen habe.  
  
Denn er ist von dir.  
  
Als du den Kuss löst, siehst du, dass ich weine. Sanft lächelnd wischt du mir dir Tränenaus dem Gesicht, küsst mich noch einmal und nimmst mich in deine Arme.  
  
„Tohma ich.. ich meine....", soll ich es wirklich sagen?, angestrengt suche ich nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
Gerade so, als wolltest du mir Kraft geben, ziehst du mich noch näher und verstärkst deine Umarmung. Mein Kopf liegt auf deiner Schulter. Und unsere Hände ineinander verschlungen. Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, wie unterschiedlich sie sind.  
  
„Ich liebe dich...", du lächelst. Ich kann es spühren. „...ich habe dich schon immer geliebt, deshalb bin ich auch damals in die USA, deswegen wollte ich es wieder."  
  
Deine Arme verstärken sich. Hast du Angst, dass ich auch jetzt noch gehe? Kurz küsst du mein Haar und legst deinen Kopf hinauf. „Du gehst doch nicht? Oder?"  
  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. Sehe dir in die Augen.  
  
Dein lächeln ist so anders, so voller Liebe. So habe ich es noch nie erlebt. Noch nicht einmal bei ihr.  
  
Du küsst mich wieder, drückst mich zurück aufs Bett. „Ich liebe dich Ryuichi." In deinem Satz schwingt eine Frage mit. Wie weit darfst du gehen?  
  
Ich weis, du würdest mir nie wehtun. Jetzt lächle auch ich, während ich dich wieder zu mir ziehe.  
  
Endlich bin ich eins mit dir.  
  
Mein Glück liegt in dir und wird nie enden, dessen bin ich mir sicher, als zwei Seelen eine werden.  
  
***************************************  
  
~ ~Owari ~~  
  
Eure angeltears  
  
Ach und Jen falls du das mal liest, du weist ja wie die Story entstanden ist. * gg* ^.^ 


End file.
